You Belong With Me
by Airplanes as Shooting Stars
Summary: Mikan remembers how she and Natsume came to be. first attempt at writing songfic .


Hey there fanfiction readers, this is my first fanfiction so please be nice. Mikan and Natsume are currently 16 years old; so they're in the 2nd year of high school. May I warn you that Natsume is OOC here.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Gakuen Alice. All rights belong to Higuchi Tachibana. I only own the plot.

You Belong With Me

_You're on the phone with your girlfriend; she's upset  
She's going off about something that you said  
'Cause she doesn't get your humor like I do_

I could practically hear her screaming at him through the phone. She was probably screaming because of something Natsume joked about again. She never did get his kind of sense of humor. Or was it just because of Natsume not buying her something again. I never really did understand what Natsume found in her.

_I'm in the room, it's a typical Tuesday night  
I'm listening to the kind of music she doesn't like  
And she'll never know your story like I do_

It was just a typical Tuesday night, nothing really good to do tonight. I was currently listening to Avril's songs; songs she never listened to. Even with the speakers on full volume I could still hear him arguing with her; and I only thought of one thing '_She so doesn't understand him and his life.'_

_But she wears short skirts, I wear T-shirts__  
__She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers__  
__Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find__  
__That what you're looking for has been here the whole time_

Even though I was currently dancing around my room, flowing with the music I still couldn't help but think of some things. Even though I knew a lot about Natsume I could never beat his girlfriend. I mean she wears short skirts, I just wear plain T-shirts.

By now I guess you're thinking of one thing; I was in love with my best friend Natsume. If you were thinking of that, well you're right. Every night I would dream of Natsume breaking up with Luna and asking me to be his girlfriend. Since 4th grade I only dreamt and wished of the same thing over and over again. I was just hoping that one day he'd finally notice my feelings.

_If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You, you belong with me, you belong with me_

If he could just see that I was the one that understood him; the one that comforted him when he had another one of those fights with Luna. In our 10 years of friendship I've learned a lot about him than anybody else. Why could he not see that simple fact? I may sound a bit selfish, but he belongs to me. Okay, I may sound like the most selfish girls; but I just have to face it, he's perfect, I'm a plain-Jane. I will always just be his best friend nothing more.

_Walking the streets with you and your worn-out jeans  
I can't help thinking this is how it ought to be  
Laughing on a park bench, thinking to myself  
Hey, isn't this easy?_

The following day, I sat there on the usual bench, waiting for the bus. Then you came, with that usual smirk plastered on your face. You had finally reached me and sat down, when you finally showed me that rare smile of yours. The same smile that you wouldn't show anyone but me. I actually haven't actually seen that smile since you dated _her_, guess because of all the stress she's given you. It actually felt right again; with you sitting with me on the usual bench, laughing to ourselves.  
_'This is how it's supposed to be.' _I thought to myself.

_And you've got a smile that could light up this whole town  
I haven't seen it in a while since she brought you down  
You say you're fine, I know you better than that  
Hey, what ya doing with a girl like that?_

I must have been thinking deeply, because I just missed the joke you said that caused you to grin like crazy. I missed that grin/smile of yours. I don't know why but every time you grin like that I swear it's like the city just got a bit lighter.

"Natsume are you sure you're okay? I've noticed that the fights come more often than usual. Is something wrong?" I finally got the guts to ask him. Who knows, they might have broken up, giving me a little hope.

"I'm fine. You know, just a little tired from football practice." And there goes my hope. Down the drain it went. But I can't help but feel that he's not telling me something. I mean, as you all know I'm his best friend. I know almost everything about him, and that includes his type of women. And I'm 100% sure Luna his so not his type; so why go out with her?

_She wears high heels, I wear sneakers  
She's Cheer Captain and I'm on the bleachers  
Dreaming about the day when you wake up and find  
That what you're looking for has been here the whole time__  
__  
If you could see that I'm the one who understands you  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me___

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me__  
__  
Oh, I remember you driving to my house in the middle of the night  
I'm the one who makes you laugh when you know you're 'bout to cry__  
__And I know your favorite songs and you tell me 'bout your dreams  
Think I know where you belong, think I know it's with me._

I remembered that humorous time, when he went to my house just to talk to me. It was the middle of the night for Pete's sake; I mean who does that? Anyway, he came over just to tell me that he dreamt of something weird and needed to tell somebody about it. There was even this time that he almost cried when I was sick, I really had to stop myself from laughing really hard. But one thing's for sure, I knew almost everything about you, while his pretty little girlfriend doesn't.

_Can't you see that I'm the one who understands you?  
Been here all along, so why can't you see?  
You belong with me___

_Standing by and waiting at your back door  
All this time, how could you not know?  
Baby, you belong with me, you belong with me__  
__  
You belong with me  
Have you ever thought just maybe  
You belong with me?  
You belong with me_

I remembered a few hours before prom, when you asked me if I was coming. Regrettably, I said no. after you left to pick up your girlfriend, a thought for a while.

_To hell with it, I'm going to prom and confessing to Natsume. _I thought wildly.

I ran around the room trying to get ready. Thank the stars Hotaru-another best friend of mine-came and helped me out. When we arrived all eyes turned to us. I wasn't really standing out. I was currently wearing a white dress, which ended n inch above my knee. It had a beaded belt just below my breast. And it was flowing. Hotaru curled the tips of my auburn hair, and applied just enough make-up too still make it look natural.

As I said, when we arrived, all eyes looked at us. Well so much for not standing out. I dismissed the looks I got from the crowd, and instead looked for Natsume. I found him at the center of the ballroom, with Luna clutching unto his arm in the overly revealing dress she wore. Natsume might have felt that I was looking at him, because he suddenly turned around. For a split second I saw his eyes widen.

To my surprise he pushed Luna off him, and murmured the word I've been dying to hear him say to her. "I'm breaking up with you.' Quite angry, Luna stormed off, and then Natsume started to walk toward me. I took the crumpled piece of paper behind me and showed it to him. To my big surprise he took out a crumpled paper behind him too, what it said made me jump in his arm and kiss him passionately. 'I love you too.' It said in his paper. A loud applause was heard in the room, congratulating us for being a couple.

I suddenly felt someone stir under me. I slowly opened my eyes, adjusting them to the afternoon sunlight. I looked down to see Natsume staring at me, his head softly lying down on my lap. I started to stroke his hair, feeling his soft raven locks. He started to get up and sit beside me instead, so I let my head fall unto his shoulder.

"Mikan, I love you". I was quite taken aback by his bold confession, but replied nonetheless.

"I love you too, Natsume. And remember you belong to me." He giggled to the last sentence. He circled his arm around my waist and pulled me close to him.

"Of course I do." And we sat there, in silence. Simply enjoying the moment.

The End

Well there you. Please review, constructive criticism are welcome.


End file.
